The invention relates to a recording arrangement for recording an information signal in tracks on a record carrier, the recording arrangement comprising
an input terminal for receiving the information signal, PA1 channel encoding means for channel encoding the information signal so as to obtain a channel signal suitable for recording in a track on said record carrier, PA1 writing means for writing the channel signal in the track, the channel signal comprising subsequent or a succession of signal blocks, each signal block comprising a first block section which comprises a synchronization signal and a second block section which comprises a number of channel bytes, to a record carrier obtained with the recording arrangement, and to a reproducing arrangement for reproducing the information signal from the record carrier. PA1 the second block section of at least the first signal block of the group of y signal blocks comprise a third block section for storing identification information identifying the signal block as being the first signal block of the group of y signal blocks, or PA1 said identification information is sequence number information and the second block sections of a group of y signal blocks all comprise a third block section for storing sequence number information relating to the sequence numbers of the signal blocks, or PA1 the second block sections of the signal blocks each comprise a third block section for storing identification information indicating whether the signal block comprise `normal play` data or `trick mode` data, or PA1 the second block sections of at least those signal blocks in a group of y signal blocks that comprises the start portion of a transport packet comprise a third block section for storing identification information relating to a transport packet sequence number corresponding to the transport packet having its start portion stored in the second block section of the signal block, or PA1 the second block sections of at least those signal blocks in a group of y signal blocks that comprises the start portion of a transport packet comprise a third block section for storing the timing information for said transport packet having its start portion stored in the second block section of the signal block, or PA1 third block sections comprise information resulting from a combination of one or more of the measures listed above.
A recording arrangement as given in the opening paragraph is known from EP-A 492,704, to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,483 corresponds.
The known arrangement is a recording arrangement of the helical scan type, such as used in a digital VCR (DVCR) and records an information signal comprising a digital audio signal and a digital video signal in audio signal recording sectors and video signal recording sectors respectively in subsequent tracks, where, when recording a track, the video signal recording sector in a track comes first and is followed by the audio signal recording sector. The order in which the sectors occur in a track can however also be in the reverse order. Further, other sectors may be included in a track, such as a clock run-in area located at the beginning of a track, so as to enable a locking-in of the internal system clock on the signals read from the track, and preamble and postamble areas that are located between the various sectors and function as an edit gap. Reference is made in this respect to the earlier filed EP-A 93.202.950, to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,878 corresponds, and EP-A 93.201.263, to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,187 corresponds.
The prior art reference documents relate to proposals for the realization of a new digital video cassette (DVC) recorder standard, which enables the recording and reproduction of digital video and digital audio on/from a longitudinal magnetic record carrier such as magnetic tape. This new digital video recorder standard will lead to new digital video recorders/reproducers of the so-called DVC type.